


La phrase de trop

by PolinaSymphony



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolinaSymphony/pseuds/PolinaSymphony
Summary: Pendant son enquête au Two Whales, Max est agacée par les moqueries de Nathan et décide de lui donner une leçon. Mais son pouvoir la laisse tomber au mauvais moment...





	1. On ne plaisante pas avec Mad Max

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai édité pour mettre les pensées de Max en italique pour + de lisibilité.   
Enjoy !

Max soupira, frustrée. Frank ne lui faisait pas confiance. Elle n’obtiendrait jamais ses clés dans ces conditions. Il lui fallait plus d’informations pour engager la conversation avec lui.  
Elle observa le diner à la recherche d’une idée. Elle pensa un instant à aller demander des renseignements à l’officier Berry, qui déjeunait au comptoir, mais elle changea vite d’avis lorsqu’elle remarqua Nathan Prescott assis à une table, sirotant un soda d’un air pensif.

_Ok, Supermax, passage en mode Time Machine._

Elle se dirigea vers le blond d’un pas assuré et se planta devant lui.

– Rachel ?! Putain de truc de ouf...ah, c’est toi, Caulfield. C’est quoi ces fringues ? Ton look « Max Amber » ?  
– Chloé me les a prêtées.  
– Je m’en fiche. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

Max se souvint de ce qu’elle avait vu dans l’ordinateur de David. Nathan pouvait sans doute lui en apprendre plus sur le lien entre Rachel et Frank… Si le dealer tenait un tant soit peu à cette fille, elle devrait pouvoir se débrouiller en jouant sur cette corde sensible.

– Il paraît que Frank vous fournissait de quoi vous amuser, à Rachel et toi…  
– Bien essayé, répondit l’adolescent en riant. Rachel s’amusait comme une folle de son côté, bien plus que moi.  
– J’en doute.  
– Comme si tu en savais quelque chose, pucelle.

Max vit rouge pendant une milliseconde. Elle en avait assez de cette étiquette de geek coincée que le Vortex Club lui collait et du ton condescendant de cet abruti. Elle rêvait de lui faire ravaler son sourire arrogant.  
_Et si tu le faisais ?_  
La pensée lui envoya une décharge d’adrénaline et elle sourit. Elle avait bien le droit à une petite compensation pour ce début de semaine...chaotique. Elle se pencha vers Nathan.

– Peut-être que tu pourrais m’aider sur ce dernier point, Prescott ?

La suite de la phrase du blond mourut dans sa gorge et il dévisagea sa camarade, estomaqué. Max réprima un éclat de rire en voyant ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche entrouverte bloquée en une exclamation silencieuse. Elle se contenta de le fixer d’un air assuré, appuyée sur la table.

_En plein dans le mille. On ne plaisante pas avec Mad Max, connard._

Satisfaite de sa vengeance, elle leva sa main pour rembobiner avant qu’il ne réponde et...rien ne se passa. Ni mal de tête, ni saignement de nez et surtout, pas de retour dans le temps.

– T’as des sacrés couilles de me proposer ça, ricana Nathan . Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser que j’ai envie de mettre une fouineuse comme toi dans mon lit ?

_Non ! Pas maintenant !_

Max releva sa main et retenta sa chance, paniquée. Peut-être qu’elle n’était pas assez concentrée ? Mais encore une fois, le temps poursuivit son cours. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

– Euh...Caulfield ? Qu’est-ce que tu fous avec ta main ? Je te cause !  
– Oh, euh...je...j’étais éblouie par le soleil.

L’adolescent haussa un sourcil, perplexe, mais il n’était manifestement pas assez intéressé par la question pour insister. Il parut se calmer et but une gorgée de soda en fixant la jeune fille.

– Je vais réfléchir à ton aimable proposition, déclara-t-il d’un ton moqueur. Maintenant, tu m’excuseras, mais j’ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de m’occuper de ta libido.

Max ne réagit même pas Elle n’entendait qu’à moitié ce qu’il disait, pétrifiée de peur. Son pouvoir avait disparu. Qu’est-ce qu’elle allait faire ?  
Elle fut brutalement tirée de ses pensées lorsque Nathan se leva et approcha son visage du sien.

– A bientôt, Maxine.

Le sourire narquois de son camarade fut la dernière chose qu’elle vit avant qu’il se retourne et ne sorte du diner. Elle se laissa tomber sur un siège.

_Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? J’aurais pu retirer ce que j’avais dit avant qu’il parte !_

Elle songea un instant à le rattraper mais elle vit sa camionnette passer sur la route et poussa un gémissement. Merde. Elle frissonna en pensant à sa voix lorsqu’il avait prononcé son prénom. Une voix pleine de sous-entendus.


	2. Un rendez-vous mystérieux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai ajouté le tag "Dubious Consent" puisque Max dit non et Nathan insiste quand même.   
Les phrases en italique sont les pensées de Max.   
Enjoy !

Max était allongée sur son lit et dévorait le livre que lui avait prêté Kate. A son grand étonnement, l’ouvrage n’était pas aussi sévère que son résumé le laissait penser et il lui plaisait beaucoup, la gardant éveillée tard dans la nuit. Tout à coup, son téléphone vibra et elle attrapa son téléphone en grognant.

_Si c’est encore Chloé, elle a intérêt à avoir une bonne raison._

Elle fronça les sourcils en constatant que le SMS venait d’un numéro inconnu. Elle l’ouvrit.

**INCONNU** : dortoir des garçons  
**INCONNU** : maintenant  
**INCONNU** : ne me fais pas attendre

L’adolescente écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Les messages étaient très, très bizarres.

_Détends-toi, Max. C’est sans doute un faux numéro._

**MOI** : c qui ?  
**MOI** : faux numéro je crois

La réponse fut presque immédiate.

**INCONNU** : bouge ton cul, miss selfie

La brune n’avait plus aucun doute sur le fait que les messages lui étaient bien destinés. Elle souleva sa couette avec un soupir et enfila un jogging par-dessus ses sous-vêtements, sans savoir pourquoi elle se donnait la peine de sortir. Elle ne savait même pas qui était l’envoyeur et elle prenait tout de même le risque de se faire prendre après le couvre-feu dans un endroit interdit.

_Ma curiosité me perdra..._

Elle se faufila dans le couloir et descendit les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible. Si David la voyait, elle aurait de gros ennuis. Elle parvint finalement jusqu’au dortoir des garçons. Personne. Elle sortit son téléphone, agacée.

**MOI** : là  
**MOI** : ya personne

Encore une fois, la réponse arriva dans la minute suivante.

_Est-ce que l’expéditeur a le nez collé à son écran ? C’est peut-être Warren qui me fait une farce…_

**INCONNU** : chambre 111

Max fixa la porte. Elle devait entrer dans le dortoir toute seule ? Elle n’avait plus qu’à espérer que tous les garçons seraient couchés.  
Elle entra à pas de loups et guetta le moindre bruit. Il y avait de l’eau qui coulait dans la salle de bains ; quelqu’un devait prendre sa douche. Une fois sûre que personne n’était dans le couloir, elle marcha rapidement jusqu’à la porte 111...et recula d’un pas, choquée.  
Les mots « LES PRESCOTT COMMANDENT » étaient inscrits en gros sur l’ardoise. C’était la chambre de Nathan.  
Max n’avait pas pensé une seule seconde que les SMS pouvaient provenir du blond arrogant. Elle n’avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis l’incident du diner ; il ne la regardait même pas lorsqu’ils se croisaient dans les couloirs ! Elle avait supposé qu’il avait décidé de ne pas donner suite à cet épisode stupide. Elle voulut faire demi-tour mais tout à coup, la porte de la salle de bains s’entrouvrit légèrement avant de s’immobiliser. La jeune fille entendit une discussion.

_Merde, ils vont bientôt sortir !_

Alors qu’elle allait partir en courant pour tenter d’atteindre la sortie sans être vue, la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit en grand et Nathan attrapa son poignet pour la tirer violemment à l’intérieur. Elle poussa un cri de surprise mais le garçon la plaqua contre la porte et colla sa main contre sa bouche.

– Pas un mot, Caulfield.

Max obéit, paralysée de peur. Les deux adolescents gardèrent le silence tandis que les voix progressaient dans le couloir. Deux portes claquèrent, et Nathan relâcha finalement son emprise sur elle.

– Putain, mais à quoi tu pensais à rester plantée comme une greluche au milieu du couloir ?  
– Je ne savais pas que c’était toi qui m’avait demandé de venir ! Chuchota-t-elle d’un ton furieux.  
– Wow. Je savais que tu n’étais pas une lumière mais tu dépasses toutes mes prédictions.  
– Tu as un sacré culot !  
– Dixit.

Les deux élèves se fixèrent d’un regard mauvais. Max décida de rompre le silence, excédée.

– Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Nathan ?  
– Ne joue pas à l’idiote. Est-ce que je dois vraiment te rappeler ce que tu m’as dit au diner ?  
– Non ! s’exclama la brune en rougissant. Ça ira, je m’en souviens très bien.

L’adolescent s’adossa à la porte en arborant un sourire narquois. La gêne de sa camarade semblait beaucoup l’amuser.

– Ce que j’ai dit l’autre jour...c’était une erreur.  
– Vraiment ?

A l’agacement de Max, aucune surprise n’apparaissait sur le visage de Nathan. Il paraissait totalement à l’aise et maître de la situation.

– Oui. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris. Maintenant, si tu permets…

Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais l’adolescent lui barra le passage et attrapa ses poignets fermement.

– Tu es sûr de ça, Maxine ? susurra-t-il d’une voix rauque.

Les mots de Nathan provoquèrent un frisson qui remonta tout le long du corps de la brune. Elle tenta de parler mais ses lèvres étaient sèches. Elle les humecta mais alors qu’elle allait demander à son camarade de la laisser passer, elle réalisa quelque chose. Il était torse nu. Elle rougit jusqu’à la racine des cheveux et détourna les yeux en bégayant de façon incompréhensible. Le blond se rapprocha encore, la faisait reculer petit à petit pour tenter de s’éloigner.

– Damn, on dirait que je fais de l’effet à Miss Selfie…  
– N’importe quoi !

Max essaya de se dégager. Elle leva vivement le genou mais Nathan recula d’un bond et la repoussa rapidement, la faisant tomber sur le lit. La brune se leva comme si la couverture l’avait brûlée et se réfugia au fond de la pièce.

– Tu préfères le faire à la sauvage, Caulfield ? Demanda Nathan d’un ton moqueur. Je n’ai rien contre.  
– Je suis sérieuse ! Je ne veux pas faire ça avec toi.  
– Ah bon ? Pourtant, je t’ai à peine touchée et tu es déjà complètement allumée.

Nathan commença à se rapprocher d’elle tout doucement, un pas après l’autre. Elle se colla contre le mur en gémissant. Elle était coincée.

– Il en faut si peu pour te faire gémir ? Ronronna-t-il. C’est parfait, j’aime les filles bruyantes...c’est très sexy.  
– Recule, Prescott.  
– Essaie encore, Caulfield.

Voyant que le garçon continuait à se rapprocher d’une démarche assurée, Max se laissa tomber sur le lit et tenta de reculer mais Nathan attrapa son pied d’un mouvement rapide.

– Nathan ! Lâche-moi !

Le blond rampa au-dessus de la jeune fille et enfouit délicatement son nez dans son cou.

– Est-ce que c’est vraiment ce que tu veux ?  
– Je…

La tête de Max tournait. La voix suave de Nathan au creux de son oreille produisait des sensations inconnues dans son bas-ventre. C’était si agréable…  
Elle releva les hanches en un réflexe maladroit, cherchant à satisfaire un besoin profond qu’elle ne pouvait même pas nommer. Le blond s’en rendit compte et abaissa son bassin pour le frotter lentement à sa taille. Max gémit. La chaleur la submergeait et elle n’arrivait plus à penser correctement.

– Regarde, Maxine. Ton corps parle pour toi.  
– Qu’est-ce que...qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait ? Bégaya-t-elle.  
– Rien comparé à ce que je compte te faire ensuite.

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, Nathan ramena les deux poignets de Max au-dessus de sa tête et les plaqua au matelas d’une main. Il effleura le bas-ventre de la jeune fille de l’autre main et la glissa doucement sous son pull.

– Nathan, que…  
– Chut. Laisse-toi aller, chérie.

Max voulut répliquer mais sa réponse se perdit dans un gémissement lorsque les doigts de Nathan passèrent sous son soutien gorge pour caresser son sein. Le garçon fit rouler son mamelon entre ses doigt, provoquant un petit cri de plaisir de la brune.

– Oh mon dieu, Nathan...je…

Le garçon relâcha son emprise sur Max et se redressa pour lui ôter son sweat. La jeune fille le laissa faire, noyée sous des sensations enivrantes. Elle avait beau savoir que Nathan était un parfait enfoiré...elle en voulait plus. Il se pencha doucement sur elle pour l’embrasser. Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrent, une vague de chaleur parcourut le corps de la jeune fille et elle posa ses mains sur la taille de Nathan, enivrée. Il était plein d’assurance et approfondit le baiser jusqu’à faire gémir sa camarade. Il se redressa, arborant un sourire satisfait.

– Tu es plutôt sexy quand je te fais gémir, Caulfield.

La brune voulut le frapper mais il immobilisa ses poignets sans effort, riant de la colère un peu forcée de la jeune fille. Il la repoussa doucement mais fermement en position allongée et recula pour s’accroupir devant le lit.

– Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Bégaya-t-elle d’une voix tremblante.  
– Reste couchée.

Le ton de Nathan n’admettait aucune résistance. Max se rallongea. Son cœur battait si fort qu’elle avait l’impression qu’il allait déchirer sa poitrine. Elle sentit son pantalon glisser le long de ses jambes en emportant ses chaussettes et d’un coup, le blond fut de retour au-dessus d’elle. Il retira son tee-shirt de la même manière pour la laisser en sous-vêtements. Finalement, il se leva et la contempla d’un air satisfait. La brune croisa son regard et détourna les yeux, gênée.

[Merde, c’est allé trop loin. Est-ce qu’il va se moquer de moi ou me jeter dehors dans cette tenue ? Autant partir avant qu’il soit trop tard !]

Max tendit une main vers son tee-shirt mais le blond l’arrêta d’une voix ferme.

– N’y pense même pas. Tu ne te rhabilleras pas avant que je l’aie décidé.

L’adolescente hocha la tête timidement, confuse par les informations contradictoires que lui hurlaient son corps et sa tête.

– Maintenant, Maxine, tu vas retirer tout ça pour moi.  
– Tu ne parles quand même pas de...tu veux que je me mette nue ?!  
– Oui. Retire tes sous-vêtements.

Les mains de la brune glissèrent lentement vers l’agrafe de son soutien-gorge. Ses doigts tremblants dégrafèrent le vêtement et se déplacèrent ensuite vers sa culotte. Au moment de la retirer, Max hésita.

– Nathan, je…  
– Attends.

Le blond marcha jusqu’à la porte et éteignit la lumière avant de revenir devant sa camarade.

– C’est mieux comme ça ?  
– Oui, souffla Max. Merci.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et retira le vêtement d’un geste sec, craignant de changer d’avis si elle prenait trop son temps. Elle s’immobilisa, haletante, et attendit.

_Oh mon dieu. Qu’est-ce que je viens de faire ? Je suis NUE dans la chambre de Nathan Prescott. Nue. Avec Nathan Prescott._

Les yeux de l’adolescente balayaient frénétiquement la pièce. Elle sentait les murs l’écraser et l’air s’enfuir de ses poumons. Mais au lieu des moqueries attendues, Nathan lui donna simplement un baiser profond.

– Tu es belle, ronronna-t-il à son oreille. Si seulement tu ne t’habillais pas avec des guenilles, ça se verrait mieux.

Max voulut répliquer mais le blond la fit taire en passant délicatement sa langue dans son cou. Elle poussa un long gémissement et sentit Nathan se durcir contre son entrejambe. Il s’écarta d’elle quelques instants pour retirer son pantalon et soudain, il fut nu devant elle.

– Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Se moqua-t-il en voyant l’air estomaqué de sa camarade.  
– Je...euh...je…  
– Ne te fatigue pas, Caulfield. Garde ta salive pour la suite.

A ces mots, Nathan s’agenouilla devant le lit et saisit les chevilles de la brune. Elle fronça les sourcils, curieuse, et poussa un couinement de surprise lorsqu’il releva brusquement ses jambes pour les placer sur les épaules.

– Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?  
– Tais-toi et laisse-toi aller.

Max se laissa retomber sur le lit, tremblante de désir et d’appréhension. Le blond caressait doucement l’intérieur de ses cuisses et il la rendait folle. Il darda sa langue entre ses lèvres et lécha son bas-ventre avec un grondement satisfait. La jeune fille s’arc-bouta et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas crier.

_Est-ce qu’il va vraiment…_

Toute pensée rationnelle quitta son esprit lorsque Nathan embrassa finalement son intimité. Un feu d’artifices de sensations explosa en elle alors qu’il explorait ses lèvres et son clitoris avec sa langue d’un rythme doux. Ses mouvements étaient experts et assurés et bientôt, la jeune fille fut au bord de l’orgasme.

– Oh mon dieu, Nathan, je…

Il s’arrêta d’un coup et laissa sa camarade haletante, l’esprit embrumé. Un gémissement de frustration lui échappa mais elle resta allongée, trop sonnée pour bouger. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et saisit son menton pour la forcer à le regarder.

– C’est sur ma queue que tu vas jouir, Caulfield, mais pas avant que je l’aie décidé.

Il captura de nouveau sa bouche. Ses mains étaient partout et Max se noyait dans le plaisir. Toute la culpabilité avait disparue et elle explorait aussi le corps de Nathan, nerveuse mais confiante. Lorsque ses mains approchèrent de son entrejambe, elle s’arrêta, gênée. Elle croisa le regard de son camarade mais elle n’y lut que de la compréhension et du désir.

– Laisse-toi aller, ma belle. Fais ce dont tu as envie.

La brune hocha la tête et posa ses deux mains sur le membre dressé de Nathan, qui soupira de plaisir. Elle serra doucement. Sa tête tournait. Son entrejambe palpitait douloureusement et était brûlante de désir. Elle se releva légèrement et chuchota à l’oreille de Nathan :

– S’il-te-plaît, j’en veux plus.

Le blond poussa un grognement satisfait et l’embrassa de plus belle. Il écarta ses cuisses et y passa ses doigts pour les retirer mouillés.

– Tu es trempée, rigola-t-il. Tu veux ça à ce point ?  
– Nathan, je t’en supplie...

Incapable de résister aux gémissements de sa camarade, Nathan se positionna finalement entre ses cuisses et caressa sa joue avec une tendresse qui la surprit.

– Tu auras sans doute un peu mal au début. Toujours prête ?

La brune hocha vivement la tête. Tout son corps brûlait. Elle le voulait en elle, maintenant. Il la pénétra lentement, centimètre par centimètre, jusqu’à être complètement enfoui en elle. Les deux adolescents gémirent et s’embrassèrent, emportés par le plaisir.

_C’est si bon de le sentir en moi…C’est tellement meilleur que lorsque je le fais seule...J’aurais dû faire ça bien avant._

Max enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et il commença à bouger. Ses coups de rein étaient puissants et réguliers et bientôt, la jeune fille fut submergée par un plaisir grandissant. Elle l’embrassa passionnément et planta ses ongles dans ses épaules pour ne pas faire de bruit.

– Vas-y, Maxine, crie pour moi. Je ne te laisserai pas jouir avant que tout le dortoir sache qui t’envoie au septième ciel.  
– S’il-te-plaît...J’ai besoin…

La queue de Nathan battait en elle et la menait au bord de l’orgasme à chaque va-et-vient, mais son camarade maîtrisait soigneusement sa force pour qu’elle n’atteigne pas le sommet. Il mordit son oreille en riant, lui arrachant un gémissement sonore.

– Allez, bébé...Laisse-toi aller…

Emportée par le plaisir, Max n’était plus capable d’aligner une phrase correcte. Ses pensées se bousculaient alors que Nathan la baisait toujours plus fort. Plus elle résistait, plus il semblait s’amuser. Il s’arrêta un instant, et elle en pleura de frustration.

– Non, ne t’arrête pas ! S’il-te-plaît...Je suis si proche…  
– Tu connais le deal, rit-il en mordillant son cou. Je veux t’entendre crier mon nom.

Et il reprit ses va-et-vient, l’amenant presque instantanément à l’orgasme. N’y tenant plus, Max agrippa ses poignets et se laissa aller, trop confuse pour penser à autre chose qu’à sa queue qui la martelait.

– Plus fort, cria-t-elle, vas-y plus fort ! Je t’en supplie, Nathan !  
– A qui est-ce que tu appartiens ?  
– A toi ! A toi, Nathan, baise-moi encore plus fort, s’il-te-plaît !

Le blond l’embrassa passionnément et accéléra le rythme. Le lit frappait contre le mur à chaque coup de rein et Max criait de plus en plus fort, emportée par le plaisir. Finalement, les deux adolescents atteignirent l’orgasme en même temps. La petite brune hurla de soulagement, balayée par des vagues de plaisir et agitée de soubresauts.  
Ils retombèrent lourdement sur le matelas, haletants et en sueur. Nathan déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de Max et se leva pour boire de grandes gorgées d’eau. Il tendit sa bouteille à la brune qui l’accepta, reconnaissante.

– Pas mal pour une première fois, la taquina le jeune homme. On dirait que Miss Selfie cachait bien son jeu.  
– Tais-toi !

Max lui jeta la bouteille vide, rouge de honte. Elle se cacha derrière un oreiller alors que Nathan allumait la lumière. Un sourire narquois était vissé à son visage.

– Pas la peine de te cacher, j’ai tout vu, tu sais.  
– Fiche-moi la paix, maugréa la brune. Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu m’aies fait crier comme ça ! Tout le lycée va savoir, maintenant ! Je vais passer pour la putain des Prescott !

Le blond s’assit à côté d’elle et passa distraitement une main dans ses cheveux.

– Je te rappelle que c’était ton idée, Caulfield. Et tu ne m’as pas beaucoup résisté, hein ?

Max détourna la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que c’est elle qui avait initié tout ça.

– Débrouille-toi pour quitter le dortoir sans être vue et tu n’auras pas de problème. Wells effacera cette petite incartade de mon dossier, comme d’habitude.

Les deux adolescents se rhabillèrent en vitesse . En tout, l’escapade nocturne n’avait durée qu’une trentaine de minutes. Nathan donna à sa camarade un billet de 50 $ pour prendre la pilule du lendemain et la guida dehors.

– Bonne nuit, Maxine. Ravie d’avoir pu t’aider.

Max voulut répliquer mais le temps qu’elle se retourne, le blond avait déjà refermé la porte en ricanant. Elle sortit du dortoir d’un pas rapide et regagna sa chambre sans encombre, évitant simplement Alyssa qui allait aux toilettes. Elle s’effondra sur son lit et fouilla dans la poche de son jogging.  
Elle en sortit un petit téléphone à clapet, un sourire radieux sur le visage. Elle l’avait subtilisé sur la table de nuit pendant que Nathan buvait et avait laissé le sien à la place. Elle avait le reste de la nuit pour trouver le code et explorer ses petits secrets. Elle le rendrait le lendemain en prétextant s’être trompée.

_J’ai peut-être perdu mes pouvoirs, mais l’enquête reprend. A nous deux, Prescott..._


End file.
